Cat Eyes
by Hysteric Blue Ashes
Summary: A little story about how Pein met Madara and how their relationship developed in time. Oneshot. PeinXMadara Rated M for... duh!


_Hi everyone! This is a PeinXMadara fanfic. I don't own the characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic. First of all, I know what Pein's past was really like, but I changed it a bit. Madara's too, sort of. Starting with his… age. I don't know how out of character they are, I hope not too much. I've never seen either of them in the anime or manga, so yeah, I kind of imagined what they'd act like. Yeah, I took the model of the chuunin exam from the exam team 7 had to pass (too lazy to think of something else). It's 2 AM and I'm blabbing here. If you have any questions, fear not to ask them. I will ask Pein and Madara to answer them, because I'm too sleepy right now. Enjoy the fic._

--

It was the second time I entered the chuunin exam and the first time I had only failed because of my team mates, who couldn't even pass the written exam without proving their incompetence. My new team and I had already signed in and we were waiting patiently for the written exam to begin, observing our opponents, most of them a year or two older than us. I thought it would be easy, but the fact that my Academy instructor had teamed me with two girls, Kaori and Konan, made me quite nervous. I knew neither of them was ready for the chuunin exam.

Looking around at the noisy teams of genin I stopped my gaze upon a kid who looked a few years younger than me and stood in a corner all by himself, while others were glancing at him, chuckling. I wondered if he was crazy. He couldn't possibly have been older than 9 and still, he was there, at the chuunin exam. At his age, I wasn't even a genin. He noticed my stare and turned his head, gazing at me with the strangest eyes I had ever seen: green, his pupils long and narrow. Cat-like eyes. I told myself the kid wouldn't pass the written exam.

An hour later I realized I had been terribly wrong: the cat-like-eyed kid was writing with no pause, without looking to his right nor left, like everybody else was doing, because what they had given us to solve was far above the level of a genin and we had to cheat if we wanted to write something and pass. The kid was either a serious nerd or a master in the art of cheating. Luckily, he was sitting right in front of me and thanks to him, I passed the exam.

Half an hour after the first exam, the second instructor took us to where the second part was going to take place: a forest. We had to get in the middle in 3 days, all the members of the team alive. And there were the scrolls. We were given one scroll and we had to get its pair from another team. It sounded like trouble for my team, especially with Kaori simply terrified by that place. Before the exam begun, I really wanted to meet that kid and perhaps even thank him for his 'help' with the first part of the exam, but after looking for him everywhere, I caught glimpse of him just when the instructor told us to get to the gates. And I lost him. Only when my team mates asked me where I had been I realized I couldn't get the kid out of my head: fatality, I had a crush on him!

After a few more hours, all three of us were already tired and wounded: we had fought almost six other teams and we were getting ready to face a seventh, from the Village Hidden in Grass. Kaori was killed by one of them in the first five minutes and Konan was knocked unconscious, but she was safe for the moment at least. I would have taken her away from there but one of the grass-nins had me pinned down. It was their leader. I had managed to get rid of the other two, but because of a severe wound on my leg I could barely move anymore. I swore I wasn't going to die and just when I was getting ready for a fatal blow, the guy stopped, with a dumb expression on his face.

"Meow."

My attention was drawn to the huge, orange cat swinging its tail from a branch. I had never seen a fatter cat in my entire life. What the hell was it doing there?!

"It's not very nice to attack someone who is already on the ground **and** defenseless, a sarcastic voice reached my ears from above.

The cat-eyed kid was lying comfortably on a branch, his right hand hanging and five blue threads of charka connected to the limbs of my attacker.

"What do you think, Pendant?" he asked the cat. "Is he worth a demonstration?"

The cat responded with a long "Meow". I sniggered at the cat's funny name.

"I'm glad you agree."

The charka threads became red and the grass-nin collapsed on the grass after releasing a long howl of pain. I didn't move. The cat gazed at me and that moment, his master jumped down from the tree, smiling at me.

"Here." he said, giving me the scroll that we had been looking for all day long.

"And you?"

"I already have a pair."

"Already?! Where are your team mates?"

"They were killed." he shrugged. "Four hours ago."

"Who are you and how old are you in fact?"

"I'll write you a report later if you want me too." he smirked, taking the cat in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like an interrogation. My name's Pein Fuma. I'm from Ame."

The cat glanced at me and sighed.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, from Konoha. I'm 9." he said.

Incredible. I was 5 years older than him and he had just saved my life.

"You've been watching me all morning." the boy continued, still smiling calmly. "Have you fallen in love with me?"

I didn't expect him to be so direct and I kind of blushed, looking away from his small figure. His beauty was quite distracting and I wanted to say something to deny the truth, but I couldn't. Seeing that I couldn't say a word, he continued, just as gentle.

"It's okay… but I'm straight."

How obvious was it that I felt attracted to him?! Either I was the worst actor in the world or Madara had the ability to read people's mind. Sure, he was more handsome than any 9-year old I had seen until then, with his pale skin and black hair, but I felt ashamed of myself for having such feelings. Even though I kept asking him questions all the way through the forest and he gave me answers with the same patience, when we reached our destination I realized I didn't really know much about him. I couldn't understand how something like that was possible.

If someone had told me before the written exam, when I first saw him, that in a few years I would come to fear him I would have spat them in the face. I leaned that his team had not been killed by enemy shinobi, but by him and that one of his team mates was also his best friend and brother.

Madara can't have friends. No matter how friendly he seems, he's a cold and complicated person, with a mind that analyses everything all the time. He might look lazy and uninterested in everything going on around him, but he always knows how to turn the situation in his favor. He's a rather pleasant presence, but terribly deceptive.

We created Akatsuki together. He asked me to be the leader of the organization, but he would still tell me what to do. I accepted to be his puppet, because, believe it or not, I still had a crush on him even after almost ten years since I first saw him. Besides, I had developed a certain amount of fear in all the years we spent together, him, Konan and I. He was an extremely efficient torturer; sometimes perhaps **too** efficient.

He decided to hide his identity and hid behind the mask of Tobi, the goofiest members of the organization. Madara would only reveal his face to me and Konan, from time to time. And he had grown into a handsome young man, making me feel the knife of my feelings for him even deeper. As a shinobi, I had learned to control my emotions, but somehow Madara always knew how I felt whenever he was around. It made me feel weak. Especially since it was obvious he wasn't interested in me at all.

--

I heard a knock at my door and raised my head, hearing myself say 'come in' in an undecided voice. I was busy and tired. I didn't know if I wanted to see anyone so late, but when Tobi appeared in the door frame and closed the door behind him I stood up (more like jumped on my feet). I was expecting anyone but him. I hadn't seen him in a while since he had been gone in numerous successive missions with Zetsu.

"Madara!"

"**Good evening**, Pein." he said in that honey-like voice of his. "Have you forgotten your manners?"

I frowned slightly when he smirked, taking off his orange mask to reveal his impossibly beautiful face. After being deprived of seeing him for so long, he looked simply breathtaking to me.

"Good evening." I muttered, throwing myself back down on the chair and motioning for him to make himself comfortable. "I'm sorry."

I continued signing papers and looking over some stupid assassination requests, wishing I had finished everything earlier so I could have a few words with him. I couldn't even afford to glance at him from time to time and I soon became completely engulfed in paperwork. I didn't hear him move around in my office in the main Akatsuki hideout until he placed two glasses in front of me and opened the bottle of white wine I kept in a secret place behind the bookshelves. It was a special wine and I stared at him as he poured in the two glasses and took his, probably waiting for me to take mine. I clumsily reached out for my glass over a pile of documents and frowned at it.

"Don't be so touchy." Madara smirked. "I know it's a special wine."

"Then… what for…?" I asked, still edgy.

"The ichibi." he said simply. "And my becoming a full member of my own organization."

That's when I noticed Sasori's ring on his left thumb.

"I didn't know Sasori was dead." I admitted, knowing that he would have questioned my surprise anyway.

"Of course you didn't. You spend too much time in this office, my dear old friend."

I raised a brow. I had never heard him call me 'dear old friend' before. It was unusual for Madara to call **anyone** his friend. He smiled at my puzzled expression and lightly hit my glass.

"Cheers." he said, taking the glass to his lips to drink, but he stopped right before the liquid touched him.

Madara frowned, looking at the wine and put it back on the table.

"Tell me, does anyone else know where you keep your wine?" he asked as I, too, put my glass down, feeling something was wrong by the slightly colder tone of his voice.

"No. I don't think so."

"You should. I only wonder who'd be cowardly enough to use poison to kill you. It was probably someone who heard Konan say you've never lost a battle."

I looked at the wine in my glass and suddenly felt sick.

"Too bad about the wine." he sighed, throwing himself in the chair in front of my desk after putting the rest of the wine in a vase of flowers Konan had picked for me that morning.

He propped his head on his hands and simply looked at me as I went back to paperwork. I didn't even notice when he let his head rest on his arms on my desk. I was surprised to see him asleep when I finished with the last paper I had to read for that day. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him asleep, of course, but it always surprised me how he could look so innocent in his sleep. I wanted to go to sleep too, but if I moved, he would have wakened up. So I let my head on my arms too and closed my eyes, blowing out the candles.

When I woke up next morning, he was gone and the flowers in the vase looked ready to turn into ash.

--

Two weeks later, I still hadn't had any sign from Madara. Deidara, his new partner hadn't seen 'Tobi' either. Zetsu had no idea where he could possibly have gone.

One night, however, a sudden torrent of screams and curses reached my office and I immediately went out to see what was going on, fearing that Hidan and Kakuzu had started another one of their fights, since it was certainly Hidan swearing like that. I hurried along the corridors of the hideout to where the screams were coming from, the interrogation room, and I stopped in front of the door before I entered, trying to overhear the conversation inside. I could hear Hidan praying in a small voice and so fast I couldn't understand a word, but nothing else.

Just when my fingers touched the doorknob, I heard another voice and recognized it as Madara's. He was calm, even a bit sarcastic, but his patience was coming to an end. I knew him too well to think otherwise. Of course, Hidan had a talent for getting on people's nerves, but what could he have done so badly for Madara to use his infamous torturing methods? More than that… he had revealed his true identity to Hidan. Now he was either going to kill him or find a way to make him keep the secret.

"Pein, come in here for a moment, please." I heard Madara's voice from inside the interrogation room.

I entered the small, white room and saw Madara sitting on a chair, next to the table. Hidan was nothing more than a trembling, bloody lump, at his feet. I knew his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan gave him the power to make other people hurt and even kill themselves, but I had never really seen it until then. Madara didn't like blood and besides, the technique was a bit tiresome; it used a large amount of chakra.

"He's the one who put poison in your wine."

I lowered my eyes back to the now whimpering Hidan, who was continually slashing his arm using a kunai. Madara smirked as he, too, looked at the Jashin worshiper and stood up, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Well, what do you say, Leader-sama?" he asked with that specific smile he always had on his lips before killing. "What shall we do with him? We don't need traitors in the Akatsuki. Besides, his reason for doing it was pathetic. Tell your leader why you did it." he ordered coldly, not even looking at Hidan as he stepped over his bloody form and stopped next to me, facing the door.

I could hear the blood dripping from his severely wounded body as he regained control over himself and rolled over, face to the ceiling. His voice was husky; I could almost feel the metallic taste of blood myself as he tried to speak. His chuckle made me shiver.

"I… hate you." he spat out. "You think… of yourself… as a god. Well… Jashin is my **only god**! I will not… fuckin' listen to you… anymore… you… fuckin' asshole. Yes, I tried to poison y-you." he coughed blood.

Apparently Madara still had him under the effects of his Mangekyo.

"You… worthless shit."

I felt Madara's chakra building up as his hands quickly ran through a sequence of hand signs.

"Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

I closed my eyes as the fury of the flames engulfed Hidan completely, leaving behind only a small pile of ash on the floor. Only then did Madara release the frustrated sigh he had kept inside until then.

"Ask Konan to bury that somewhere." he said.

I nodded and turned around to leave, but he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. What did he want? I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He wasn't feeling very well, I could tell by the paleness of his face. Probably because of his little problem with blood.

"Would you like to come with me on a mission?"

I stared wide-eyed, not really knowing how to react. We hadn't been together on a mission in years.

"What mission?" I managed to ask, trying to hide the fact that I would have liked his hand to stay on that shoulder for a little longer.

"I don't know. Just a mission." he shrugged.

I nodded slowly, wondering what had gotten into him.

--

Later that week we were on our way back from Snow, after having successfully killed our target. As we made our way through the forest, I tried to keep that warm feeling inside me for a bit longer, I wanted to let it sink in deeply and never fade. That mission remembered me of how we were before the Akatsuki, It brought back memories of how I used to look at him through the flames when we camped, at night, of how I wondered what those ever-smiling lips tasted and felt like or how I let every one of his touches, even a hit, pass as a caress.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked in an amused tone, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I chuckled.

"For nothing, really."

"Liar." Madara smiled. "It's getting dark and it's going to rain. Let's take a break." he suggested, already heading down through the branches.

I followed him closely and we soon found a small cave, large enough for both of us and a fire to fit in. He used one of his fire jutsus to start the fire after I had gathered some dry wood and we both settled for a little snack before we went to sleep.

"Is Itachi really going blind?" I asked.

I had been really curious about it after hearing the rumor from a very drunk Kisame. Madara frowned and turned his head to look at the rain outside.

"He wouldn't if he took his little brother's eyes. But he won't do that."

"Why not? Isn't that why he let him live?"

"Hn."

I didn't insist. Madara never answered if he didn't want to, no matter how much someone tried to convince him. I put my small pack of food aside and looked at the fire, pulling the Akatsuki cloak closer to my body. We were at the Snow border and it was still cold outside, even though it was raining, not snowing. I let my body rest against the cold cave wall, wishing it was **his** body instead of just… cold stone. Amazing how after so many years I still had a childish obsession over him. Well, not so childish since I had quite **mature** thoughts about it. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep before we headed back to the base. I had a huge pile of paperwork rotting on my desk.

"Pein?"

My eyes fluttered open and he was gazing at me so strangely I winced. I had never seen that look on his face before.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

He patted the spot right next to him. I suddenly wondered if someone had drugged him, but went next to him nonetheless. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited, staring back at the fire. He seemed to find the rain outside much more interesting.

"Are you still in love with me, Pein?"

My hearts skipped a beat, but I didn't let him see the multitude of emotions tearing me apart. I tried to keep my face straight even when I said that word.

"Yes."

I saw him smile again and felt his arm sneak around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Unlike when I was young, I didn't blush. I only felt my stomach coil almost painfully. I had been longing to be so close to him for a long time and now that I was, it felt as if I really belonged there. I didn't know what his true intentions were. Maybe he'd have his way with me, maybe he wouldn't, maybe he'd kill me afterwards, maybe he wouldn't. Whatever followed after that embrace, I didn't care. I let my head rest on his shoulder in silence, listening to the rain.

He easily convinced me to turn my head to him and kissed me unexpectedly, his blazing sharingan searching into the depths of my rinnegan. He could only find all the surprise I couldn't hide, even though I had expected him to do that. My arms ran over his ribs and stopped on his back, pulling him closer. I let my tongue run along his lower lip, smiling slightly since it felt just as soft as I had expected. He allowed me to nibble his lip gently and then gradually took control over my mouth, our tongues clashing for domination.

I didn't notice he was slowly pushing me backwards until I felt the stone floor under my back, but I didn't let that interrupt our little dispute about who was going to be in the lead. He decided he wouldn't give me more time to win and left my mouth to plant small kisses along my jaw line, slowly descending on my neck, following my pulse. His hands easily opened the front of my cloak and found their way under my fishnet, brushing over my stomach. When he came back to my mouth, he simply ravaged it, bruising my lips and not giving me one chance to have revenge for the battle I had lost.

He unclasped his cloak and pulled my fishnet over my head, lowering his head to give some attention to my hardened nipples. He encircled them slowly with his lips and tongue, teasing me. A small moan escaped my lips and I bit my lip, but he wanted more and carefully touched the tip with his tongue, making me shiver. One of my hands went up into his silky, black hair, caressing it until he grazed my nipple with his teeth and I clenched my fist in his hair, making him growl. He brushed his hand over the growing bulge in my pants just to punish me for that and I let out another stifled moan, grinding my hips against his hand, but he patiently pushed me back down, kissing me again as if wanting to take the last breath out of me.

I could feel his erection against my thigh and it only made me more impatient. I started to pull at his shirt until I managed to rip it off him and he bit my lip in despair.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow if you tear all my clothes into shreds?"

"How about nothing?" I whispered, gasping as he continued with a bite on my neck. That was probably going to leave a mark.

I groaned as he slid his hand under my pants and boxers, stroking my already painful erection. He didn't have enough space to move though, so he quickly got rid of both items, leaving me completely naked while he still had his pants on and the Akatsuki cloak on his back. Well, maybe I was not completely naked. I realized I still had my forehead protector on and simply threw it away as my lover placed a kiss on my sweaty forehead and waited for me to deal with the fastener of his pants.

"Why are you moving so slowly, Pein? My patience is growing thin. I might tear you apart if you don't hurry up with that thing."

"I want to make this moment last." I frowned, pulling his boxers along with his pants.

"Why?" he growled, grabbing a hold of my manhood.

"You know why!" I gasped, both in pain and pleasure.

"No. I don't." he smirked, touching the tip of my erection with his tongue.

A moan resounded deep in my throat and he must have liked the sound of that because he tried to make me moan again. How couldn't I when he kept running that sinful tongue along my throbbing member, gazing at me with his flaring sharingan?

"Well?" he purred, still teasing me.

"B-because… I…"

I had to take a deep breath before I continued, not knowing if I could hold on for much longer.

"I love you." I said and he took me fully in his mouth, making me gasp and choke with another needy moan. I felt him smirk around my cock and threw my head back so hard it hit the cave floor.

"Hidan was right." he said in a dark voice, hovering over me while still stroking me gently. "You're not the god. I'm the one he should have accused."

I couldn't understand how he could not give in to his instincts at times like this. He never let emotions take control over him. Unlike me, he was a true shinobi. I frowned, feeling two fingers enter me, causing me some pain. Madara smiled against my nipple as he felt me cringe when he added a third finger.

"You've never done it before." he suddenly stated, although I'm sure it was initially meant to be a question.

"N-no." I admitted, giving myself into a lustful kiss.

He chuckled, making me feel like a new torture subject. I didn't know what to expect.

"You won't get any kind of special treatment." he warned me.

"I know." I smirked confidently. "It wouldn't be the same without a little pain, would it?"

"I'm glad to know you're just as much a masochist as I am a sadist. But you're lying to me again."

"I'm not. Really."

"Yes, you are." he smiled that crooked smile of his, the smile that suited his beautiful face the best. "And I'm lying to you as well."

I felt an almost unbearable wave of pain ripple in my back side and closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip until I felt the taste of blood. Now I understood. Madara had tried to talk me out of the thoughts about how much it would hurt. He said I wouldn't get any kind of special treatment and yet, there he was, trying to draw my attention to something else and now waiting for me to get used to the new sensation. I realized I had hold my breath and exhaled from every single pore of my being as he bent down to kiss the blood away from my lips. I waited until the pain dulled and I was the first to move, even though I could feel the pain coming back as I did. Madara got the message and slid out of me halfway only to go back in.

He repeated the movement and I could feel it getting easier for him to slide in and out of me, probably because of the blood lubricating the way. I gasped, wondering if the pain would ever go away, but it soon began to fade and I forgot all about it when he hit a spot inside me that made me see white little stars twinkle in front of my eyes. I wondered if there was something wrong with my rinnegan, but when I felt it again, I was sure it wasn't my rinnegan. I barely whispered for him to go deeper, but he heard and complied, going faster as well. The new sensation filled me with a warmth I knew I'd never feel ever again. My cock twitched in his hand and the last thing I saw before everything went white was his blazing sharingan.

Madara groaned as he came inside me and waited for a moment to catch his breath before he let himself fall next to my limp form. It took me longer than him to breath normally again and when I did, I tried to roll to the side so I could see him again. My ass protested of course, but I ignored it, wishing to see my god one more time before I fell asleep. He was more beautiful than ever before. His eyes were closed and his pale, sweaty skin glittered in the moonlight coming from outside the cave. The rain had finally stopped.

"Madara?"

"Hn."

"Are you asleep?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Hn."

For the first time in years, his sharingan was off. I saw his gorgeous cat-like eyes again and remembered that day. The day of the chuunin exam. What would my life have been like if I hadn't known him? I moved closer to him and buried my face in his neck to memorize his scent and keep another memory forever. Madara brought me closer with an arm and hold me next to him. We were both covered with his Akatsuki cloak.

"Tobi was a bad boy tonight." I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Hn." the answer came, a few moments later, when I was already sound asleep.


End file.
